


Stepping Down a Bliss Filled Road

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Series: Champloo Lemons [2]
Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Anal, Biting, Bottom Jin, Cunnilingus, During Canon, Face-Sitting, Fingering, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Lemon, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Neko Jin, OT3, Oral, Polyamory, Power Struggle, Power Swap, Rain, Riding, Rough Sex, Seme Mugen, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Mugen, Uke Jin, ménage à trois, tachi Mugen, trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After it has finally settled into Fuu's mind that she had lost her virginity to Mugen and Jin, her sudden awareness brings the men in for another heart-to-heart. Or, rather, parts-to-parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepping Down a Bliss Filled Road

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters referenced from the original material that is the Samurai Champloo anime. I own no plot referencing the original material that is the Samurai Champloo anime. I only own this fiction story plot.
> 
> -This can be considered a sequel to my one-shot fiction Cup of Sugar.

“What’s your problem?”

Fuu scowled as she looked to Mugen defensively after he snapped at her. The trio were sitting for a meal outside a little shack along a narrow pathway. There were a few customers inside and taking up the only seats available, so they settled for the bench outside. Fuu was sitting in the middle of the two men, and it didn’t go unnoticed how all day she had been flinching every time she caught them move even an inch. This time, Mugen stretched across to snag some meat off of Jin’s makeshift plate, and when he caught the young woman cringing away from him, he growled his inquiry to her right before taking a bite of the stolen food.

“You were being rude,” she snipped back and taking a nibble of her lunch as her eyes fell to her lap.

“It’s not just that,” the tanned-man snarled, jabbing a finger at her and watching her jerk back in response. “See?! All damn day you’ve been avoidin’ us! Not just me,” he gestured to Jin, “the four-eyes, too!”

“I’ve noticed it, as well,” the rounin commented, eyes now on Fuu.

Gaze flickering between the two men, the young woman couldn’t even meet their eyes as she stammered in an unconfident manner, “I-I’m not avoiding either of you. That’s-That’s just silly. I mean, you’re my bodyguards! W-We’re traveling together. Y-You morons.”

Jin placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling her skin twitch from beneath her kimono a second before she pulled away and accidentally slammed into Mugen’s side. She yelped when he grabbed both of her shoulders, refusing to look back at him while he barked, “What the hell’s your problem, girlie?”

Before she could attempt an answer, Jin spoke up, “Perhaps this isn’t the place to discuss this. We should move along and not disturb those inside.”

Mugen frowned, “I ain’t done eating yet.”

“Take it on the go,” was the stern reply as Jin stood and inhaled his last bite.

Rising to his own feet, the vagabond growled as he took a step towards the older male, “Don’t tell me what t’do.”

“Hey, you two, no fighting!” Fuu snapped, jumping up and in between them with nervous brows. “Let’s just go, Mugen! There’s no need to cause trouble!”

“Oh, there’s always a need for trouble.”

“Mugen, stop!” Fuu insisted as she pressed her hands firmly to his chest. The young man was about to respond when he noticed her palms trembling against him.

He heaved a sigh, took a step back and spat, “Let’s go.”

* * *

The walk down the pathway was silent. Neither men pushed the issue, and Fuu had secretly hoped that perhaps they changed their minds, or were such idiots that they forgot. She had nothing to discuss with them. She almost didn’t notice her own actions, but now that she did, she could stop them. She wasn’t avoiding them, not intentionally as least. She could never. However, as they reached a small town they were able to find a cheap place to stay for the night.

One room for the three of them, and the rain had started to pour down as if the earth was dying of thirst and needed nothing else. Semi-drenched from nature, Fuu was wiping down in a corner of the room, Mugen and Jin, though, had begun to strip from the clothes that were clinging to their skin. She flushed as they bared their torsos, rubbing the cloth against her soft skin harshly as she ignored the shivering in her cold bones.

“Fuu,” Jin called to her as he laid out his gi to dry, “you should remove those wet clothes or you’ll get sick.”

“I’ll be fine,” she huffed, eyes sticking to one of the walls, watching the shadows move with the lamp in the middle of the room.

“Just do it,” Mugen drawled as he stepped out of his pants and listlessly dropped them with a loud sopping “flop” on the floor. “Not like we’ve never seen you in the nude before.”

Remembering back to the time they first connected intimately, Fuu clenched her eyes shut and replied under her breath, “That was different.”

Not quite hearing her, Mugen rose a brow as he stretched his arms above his head. He was about to respond with an inquiry when realization struck his features and he snorted, “So, that’s your problem!”

Jin looked to the tanned man as he laid his hakama out by his gi and swords, and Fuu snapped a glare in his direction as she hissed, “What are you talking about?!”

“The reason you’ve been avoidin’ us!” Mugen’s hands rested on his naked hips. “You’ve been thinkin’ ‘bout how we fucked!”

Hand to his chin, the rounin was sitting in front of the lamp, blanket draped across his lap as he spoke, “You’ve become self-conscious? That was over a week ago.”

“You really are a dumb broad.”

Glaring at the floor as she refused to look at them in their natural state, Fuu shook her head as she snipped, “It’s not like I don’t know how long ago it was!”

“Then, what are you upset over?” Jin inquired.

“I…” she ducked her head, gripping tightly on the blanket against her bosom. “At first, it didn’t sink in. The day after, and the days after that. But, recently…” She glanced up at Jin; refusing to look at Mugen’s proud display. “You won’t laugh, will you?”

“Probably,” Mugen answered bluntly.

“I wasn’t talking to you, idiot!”

“No,” Jin interjected to avoid any further argument. “No one will laugh.”

With an apparent aura of uneasiness, Fuu shuffled in her corner before she pushed, “Recently, I thought about how it all…felt. For the first time. It finally…hit me. I thought if I waited…you two would bring it up. But…”

Mugen snorted, “So, you’re just horny.”

The room fell silent. Fuu couldn’t deny nor verify that statement. She couldn’t bring herself to.

Jin spoke, “If you wanted sex you could have approached us.”

“Though, there’s no guarantee we would say yes,” Mugen sniggered. “Especially if we have the choice between you and a real woman.”

Fuu refrained to respond. Jin looked to the other, appearing a bit irritable after the crass statement. None of them had promised to sleep with each other for the rest of the journey, nor did they promise they would be the only bed-partners they would have. But, if they could scratch the other’s itch, as it were, it’s not as if it wouldn’t be beneficial. Fuu may be relying on these men who she experienced her first with, but she was looking to them for guidance. She was entering into adulthood by their leash and their next step would be to ween her off of them so when the time came to go their separate ways it would be an easy swift parting. Mugen, feeling the heavy stare from the other man sighed. He walked over and crouched before the shivering girl, grabbing her chin and forcing her to face him through clenched eyes, cheeks a deep maroon color.

“C’mon, stand up,” he ordered, but her eyes averted even within his grasp and she refused to spare a word. He growled, “C’mon. Up! Stop the damn sulking!” He released her chin to grab hold of her shoulders, harshly dragging her up to her feet, her damp kimono was chilling his hot palms and creating goosebumps on the back of his hands. He began to undress her, and she didn’t resist. The wardrobe fell like lead, he tossed the blanket aside and took her by the hand; tugging her over to where Jin was sitting. When they were within arm’s length, Jin reached out and gripped her hips from where he was seated, placing kisses along her knee and thigh, chapped lips against prickled flesh. She sighed nervously, and Mugen released her hand to slip behind her, grasping her petite breasts and sucking the back of her neck.

Unsure of what to do, her hands instinctively went into Jin’s hair; left down to dry. The large warm mouth moved against her, inching upwards and creating a stir at the pinnacle point of her apex. She felt numb in her torso, but the teeth scraping her neck felt strangely pleasant as every exhale from Mugen’s chest hit her freezing flesh. Jin rose to his feet, blanket falling to the floor, and he pressed his mouth to hers as his fingers slid down her taut stomach and in between her thighs. There was a whine in the back of her throat as he slipped a finger inside of her, the heel of his palm grazing against her bud with a formidable pressure. She had almost forgotten about the other vagabond behind her until he bit down harshly on her shoulder, earning a yelp before he hissed into her ear.

“Get those damn sticks outta your hair,” he whispered gruffly. “In the damn way.”

Jin’s mouth moved down to her jaw, then neck and Fuu tried her best to catch her breath. She reached up, removing her hair ornaments from their place before they slipped from her chilled fingers and created a clatter against the floor. She glanced down, Jin at the shoulder that Mugen had bitten, as if trying to kiss away the dull pain. Then, Mugen bent over to nip at his jaw. Jin ground his palm against her clitoris, Mugen furiously twisted her puckered buds, and their mouths connected, tongues hasty and lips fervently trying to grip each other. Keening, Fuu’s hand slipped down Jin’s abdomen, stopping when her soft tips felt coarse curls. She rubbed tentatively, experimenting with the notion of “touching” a man.

She felt flesh beneath her fingers flutter, and lower still she pursued until her palms wrapped about his hardening member. Jin sighed pleasantly as she slowly ran her hands up and down the hot length, he nipped Mugen’s upper lip, slicing it between his canines and the vagrant snarled before shoving him back; palm colliding with the pale forehead.

“Bastard! Watch what you’re doing!”

Eyes narrowing, Jin reached out and took hold tightly at Mugen’s wild mane, “Push me, and I’ll tear your bottom lip, too.”

“Guys,” Fuu shoved her back against the tanned male’s firm chest as her hands pressed against Jin’s chest. “Don’t fight.”

“Ain’t fightin’,” was the dark chuckle behind her. “Called foreplay, little girl.”

“Don’t teach her such depravity,” Jin scolded as he gripped her waist and pulled her flush against him. Her petite bust pressed firmly to his upper abdomen and she stared wide-eyed with uncertainty for the situation.

Smirking, Mugen wiped the blood from his lip with a thumb while his other hand worked at his forming erection. He eyed the other two members of his group devilishly before snickering, “Then, you go ahead and teach her.” He released a wanton moan as he languidly stroked himself, “It’s your turn anyway.”

It was a challenge. Jin was aware. He briefly wondered if the other man was still holding onto the notion that either were a better bed-mate. Ridiculous. Jin led Fuu to the nearest wall, ignoring the lustful gaze of the tanned male as he set her back against it. He kneeled down before her, lifting a thigh – causing her to reflexively grab hold of his hair – and moving it aside the best he could to give him enough room without hurting her. He ran along her folds with the flat of his tongue, giving a few swipes before he separated them consciously.

“So slow,” was the taunt from behind. “Where’s the passion? There’s no appeal to this at all.”

When Jin didn’t respond and instead focused his attention to the young woman’s clitoris, Mugen huffed at being ignored. He stepped towards them, eyes on Fuu’s as she kept them from clenching together while Jin suckled on her sensitive flesh. Just to the back of the rounin, Mugen intertwined his fingers with Fuu’s within the jet-black hair and squeezed tightly as he claimed her mouth. A puff of hot air slipped through her nose as she tried to breath, vibrations from Jin’s mouth circulated throughout her body, and the familiar sensation of Mugen’s stubble scratching her face had her feeling secure as his rough fingers pressed against her soft digits.

Jin’s jaw moved quickly, his tongue rapidly circling the tiny bundle of nerves as his lips occasionally pinched her fleshed with a suction-like force. Fuu released a high-pitched whine from the center of her belly, and Mugen pulled back, nails digging into Jin’s scalp as he licked his lips while observing the young woman’s features.

“So,” he leaned in, whispering his husky voice into her ear, lips grazing the lobe deliberately, “is he good?”

At first, the girl didn’t want to reply. The very idea of acknowledging the pleasure as “good” seemed so shameful to her, so wanton. However, her hips were twitching, wanting to move with the pale man’s motions, but unsure how to without disrupting the rhythm.

Body trembling, Fuu nodded with a whimper, “Y-Yes…”

One of the vagrant’s hands harshly gripped one of her nipples, “Better than me?” The young woman bit her lip. She was having trouble thinking clearly with Jin between her thighs. She was so close, she could feel it as her spine was arching while her muscles tightened. She released a moan, then another, and a cry when Mugen impatiently twisted her pink bud. Rough fingers tugging on the sensitive flesh, the tanned man pulled back to look her in the eyes with a scowl on his lips, “C’mon, bitch.” Almost instantly, one of Fuu’s petite hands snapped up at Mugen’s wrist with quivering fingers.

The man looked to her quizzically as she gazed at him with knitted brows and slack jaw, before she grumbled, “D-Don’t be a jerk, Mug-ah!” Head pressing into the wall behind her, a ragged exhale escaped her and several whines tumbled out after.

Jin swatted the hands upon his roots away as he leaned back into Mugen’s knee, licking his lips free from her moisture and his own saliva as he dragged his thumb back and forth across the swollen bud. He observed as the young woman’s body twitched and jerked, panting while she attempted to regain her regular breathing pattern. An upward quirk of his lips evident in his features, Jin rose to his feet, consciously knocking the other male back and earning a glare from drooping eyes. Ignoring him, Jin gently rubbed the goosebumps away from the flesh of Fuu’s shoulders, his eyes searching for hers as he crouched a bit to see past the curtain of hair that was hiding her from his viewpoint.

“Fuu?” his voice was low and soft. Hesitantly, the young woman glanced up at him warily, a bruising blush on her cheeks. “I’m going to ask you to turn around and place your hands on the wall. All right?”

At first, the young woman seemed unsure, but with Jin she was swiftly able to convince herself to obey him. He wasn’t like the harsh and brutal Mugen who had slammed her into the wood that chafed her soft flesh. Still, her body quivered as she turned her back to him, her palms lying flat against the wall while she turned her head to subtly peek over her shoulder. The rounin’s hands were on her hips and he silently tugged her back, feet shuffling along as she found herself stretched out at a less acute angle. Her eyes were on the floor, strands of dark hair noticeable at the corners of her eyes, and after a moment of silence she bit her lip while holding in a whine. Jin was slipping into her gradually, his mouth finding a spot in between her shoulder blades as he gently kissed her pale flesh. She flushed when she heard him grunt, a dull twitch within her vaginal canal, and the pain of his invasion was mild compared to the wild vagabond’s; or maybe it was just that different now that she was no longer a virgin.

When he ceased his entrance within her body, muscled hips against the underside of her rear, Fuu finally exhaled slowly before her breath hitched at another obvious twitch within her. Then, without any warning at all, Jin set out his steady pace after he retracted his erection. It felt odd. There was still pain screaming at her senses, but it wasn’t the same as before and with that she could feel him so much more easily as opposed to the strange pressure that was Mugen that last time. He was stroking her walls, and her ears were picking up on the sounds of her natural lubricant sucking in air, releasing their breaths and creating lewd squelches and the like. The steady pace gained momentum, and soon her body was being mildly jostled, one of her palms slipping only once as she tried to focus on a spot on the floor. His mouth moved against her spine, teeth nibbling and tongue lapping to tease her attentive nerves while his hands kept a tight hold on her hips.

Though, she almost forgot they weren’t alone.

“Bastard,” came the grumble from behind, then a murmur of, “I’ll show you.” He ducked under the arch of Fuu’s body, crouching down in front of her as his hands overlapped Jin’s, fingers interlocking as the vagrant tried to keep her as steady as possible from the rounin’s thrusts. He observed the other sliding into the girl for only a moment before encircling her bud with his lips and prodding it with his tongue.

Fuu couldn’t help but release a gasp, then a whine, “Mugen, don’t!”

Jin grunted at she flexed around him, rolling his hips as the other man suckled her and firmly kept his grasp on pale flesh. Determined, the older man ripped one of his hands free to reach around and massage a petite breast within his palm, fingers tugging at a perked bud, and Fuu’s moans reaching out, bouncing off the walls over and over rapidly until her entire body tensed for a passing moment. There was no relief, however, as her orgasm tickled her nerves and muscles were still reveling in the attention they were continuously being gifted.

“St-Stop!” she cried. “I…no more!”

Jin stilled and Mugen gave one last languid lap of his tongue before arching his neck back to take in her flushed appearance through the shadows. Her jaw was slack as her lungs begged for air, her brows flushed and perspiration heavy on her brow.

Licking his soiled lips, Mugen inquired, “It hurt?”

Hurt? The word almost didn’t register in the young woman’s mind. It didn’t hurt, for the most part, but her body was having trouble keeping up and the sensations surrounding it were making it difficult for her to just keep her balance. Without a word, she simply shook her head.

The vagabond chuckled, “Too bad.”

In a flash, Mugen went back to his game. His nose burying into her curls and his ears tingling from the sound of her whines as he began to give harsh sucks on her swelling clit. Jin, on the other hand, removed himself from Fuu’s body. Stroking his erection covered in her lubricant, he nudged the opening with the tips of his fingers before his hand rested on her hip and he aligned himself behind her once more. Steadying his rigid member he gave a quick thrust.

Between her thighs.

He did not penetrate and instead the head of his cock hit Mugen’s chin.

Yanking back, the vagrant spluttered, “W-What the hell are you doin’, y’bastard?!”

However, there was no response as Jin gave another roll of his hips, grinding his sex upwards against Fuu’s. Unable to see the other man with the girl in the way, Mugen smirked as a devious thought instantly popped into his mind. Gripping Fuu’s thighs, he leaned forward, mouth open as he allowed Jin’s member to slide past his lips and against his tongue. He could feel the surprise within the rounin’s body as he tasted salt mixed with the young woman’s climax and the heavy scent of a man’s arousal. Relaxing his throat, he stilled his neck as Jin thrusted slowly against Fuu and into Mugen’s mouth. The girl observed, feeling even the slightest bit astonished at the scene as she had never seen anything like it in her whole life. The feel of Jin sliding along her lower lips teased her as her body was leveling out.

Fuu huffed, Jin quickened his thrusts and she angled her hips unconsciously to turn the attention on her genitals more onto her clitoris. Mugen slipped a hand between his crouched knees and wrapped his rough digits along his length. Timing it with Jin’s thrusts. He allowed his tongue to slide against the intruding appendage as it occasionally knocked against the back of his throat; testing his gag reflexes indefinitely. He hummed in the deep of his throat, which sent a chill up the rounin’s spine. In turn, the long-haired man reached around to grip on Mugen’s roots tightly, earning a pleased hiss of pain from the other and his thrusts increasing at a relentless pace. And, with no signal at all, Jin came, shooting into the back of Mugen’s throat, and forcing the younger to pull away, coughs racking his body as a trace of semen dribbled down his chin.

“A-Asshole,” he sputtered, wiping his face with the back of his hand. “Could have warned me.”

Jin was silent, catching his breath as he released Fuu. The young woman dropped to her knees before Mugen, making eye contact with the older youth as the rounin kept himself above them using his hands to support against the wall. The three were trying to regulate their breathing, Fuu looking exhausted, Jin seeming sated, and Mugen appearing feral. He looked the girl over, a deep crimson spreading through her body from the tips of her ears to down her breasts, sweat mixed with the rain water that hadn’t left her body yet, the tearful eyes, and the parted plump lips that were beginning to swell. The vagabond smirked, gripping her chin and instantly shoving his tongue down her throat. Eyes widening before clenching, Fuu resisted, shoving him away and rubbing her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Disgusting!” she whined. “Bitter!”

“Y’hear that?” Mugen chuckled, glancing up at the man above. “She’s not all that fond of your taste.” When there was no response, Mugen rose to his feet with a groan, “Well, we’ll just have to get her acquainted with it, won’t we?”

“What?” Fuu’s eyes were wide with innocence and wariness. “What’s that supposed to mean?” she inquired, gaze following the man step to the side of her and the rounin.

With a roll of his eyes, the vagabond answered, “It means, we ain’t done yet.” He stroked his erection, “I’m still horny. And, thinking back on last time, I’m owed his ass.” His eyes met with Jin’s dark gaze. There was a glare on his pale features, along with a deep scowl. “What? Got nothin’ to say, Four-eyes?”

With a quizzical brow, Fuu looked up, a quiver in her voice, “Jin?”

Straightening his back, but still leaning against the wall, the man simply stated, “It’s only fair.”

A momentary expression of disappointment flitted across Mugen’s features at the lack of resistance from the other male, but he didn’t push lest he go without tonight. He turned his gaze to Fuu, “All right, girlie, looks like you’re gonna get your first lesson in sucking a dick.”

“Mugen,” Jin’s voice was stern.

“What? I’m considerin’ playin’ nice ‘n preparin’ ya. The least she could do is suck on ya.”

“Don’t force her to participate in your mindless-”

“It’s okay, Jin,” Fuu interrupted him. She shifted where she sat to face him, observing his flaccid member; glistening in her lubricant and Mugen’s saliva. “I can do it.”

“There. We’re all in agreement, then,” the ruffian snorted as he took his position behind the rounin who was obviously stiff. “C’mon, lighten up, man. Otherwise, you won’t be havin’ any fun.” He accentuated the last word with a sharp slap to Jin’s ass. He nearly sneered as he noticed the hard and disciplined body tighten even more. This was gonna be fun.

Nervously, Fuu sat in front of Jin and took his cock in hand. It was limp, and felt strange in her palm as it was nothing like how it was in its erected state. Like some obscure amount of flesh that sent a strange wave through her body. Was it arousal? She wasn’t certain as this felt entirely different. She stroked it experimentally, looking up at Jin who clenched his eyes shut, and all she could see of Mugen was his legs behind the pale man’s. The young woman ceased her testing and reached up, placing a hand on the rounin’s cheek and kissing his lips; her body twisting slightly to adjust to the difference in height as he leaned over with his hands braced against the wall. He returned the gesture, but his eyes never cracked open.

Fuu worked a hand against his chest as her tongue played at his lips. He allowed her entry and their tongues sought out room to move about. Fuu’s fingers traced various patterns against his flesh before nicking a perked bud. Nibbling on Jin’s bottom lip, she curiously tugged at it and was given a sigh in response. Electricity shot up and down her spine. She had never taken such initiative before, and it was more of a thrill than she realized it could be. However, the excitement died a little when a grunt of disdain came from the rounin’s throat, his body hunching ever more so above her, his teeth grinding as the blood rushed to his cheeks.

“I told ya to relax, dumbass,” was the unsympathetic chuckle from the tanned man.

“Saliva alone isn’t going to properly lubricate your fingers, idiot,” Jin hissed.

“Fine,” Mugen groaned. “Fuu, get your ass over here.”

Immediately she looked to Jin, who peeked his eyes open before bobbing his head in gesture to tell her to listen to Mugen’s call. She ducked and walked over, her eyes keenly observing the way two of the vagrant’s fingers were shallowly thrusting into Jin’s body before they slid out and the tension noticeably left from the rounin’s body.

“All right,” Mugen turned to her, placing a palm on her waist, his voice low and tingling her nerves, “just stay still.” Fuu didn’t know what to expect, but she surely didn’t think he would thrust his free hand between her thighs, two fingers instantly delving into her sensitive cavern. She yelped, biting her bottom lip as Mugen instructed her to distance her feet from each other to give him more room. He worked feverishly, and her hands flew to his shoulders, her natural lubricant gradually building up at his knuckles as it escaped her. His rough thumb hurriedly massaged her clitoris as he slipped a third finger in. Her head falling back momentarily as she whimpered, then lolled forward when a heavy exhale freed itself from her lungs. Unconsciously licking his lips, Mugen leaned to nip at her collarbone. Teasing his teeth against her flesh several times before digging in and drawing blood.

“Th-That hurts!” her fists collided with his chest, and he budged only a step back.

“Y’say that, but you squeeze so nice around my fingers,” he snickered just as he retracted his appendages and flexed them; observing the clear fluid stretch out to a thin thread. Without a second glance towards the girl, he returned his attention to Jin who had been observing them. His cock slowly coming alive and Mugen wasted no time in thrusting all three of his glistening digits within the depth of the older man’s ass. Jin hissed, but said nothing as the vagrant fought against tight muscle that did its best to dispel him. Fuu watched, eyes on Mugen’s wrist for a moment before Jin arched his back and spread his legs a little further apart. The tanned male was holding onto the pale waist with his free hand as he twisted the other, lips now on the bony spine that drew his attention, mouth massaging flesh and teeth grinding against vertebrae. The young woman felt that odd tingling she knew too well, her thighs feeling uncomfortably sticky, so she inhaled deeply before moving to crouch in front of Jin and his nearly ready erection.

Without need of an order, she gripped him at the base and tapped the tip of her tongue at the bulbous head. The taste was odd, sour, but since these men didn’t refuse to give her such treatment, she felt it was only fair to return the favor. Tentatively, she fixed her mouth around his tip, and when her teeth scraped against his sensitive organ, the rounin cursed.

“Keep your teeth off the dick, girlie,” Mugen’s voice rang through, though she could not see him from her angle. How did he know? No matter. She took the advice and continued. Focusing her lips further down his length as she tried to remember what had been done to her and wondering if it would have a similar effect on a man. However, she pushed a bit too far and quickly retracted herself as she coughed, her throat constricting as her eyes wept.

“Relax,” was the gruff command. It was Jin, peeking from one eye as his hips slowly started to sway with Mugen’s ministrations. “Open your throat. Don’t push…too much too quickly.” The last syllable came out in a hitched breath and his pelvis jerked. “Take your time. Or…just focus at the base first.”

Feeling a bit down for her inexperience, Fuu bobbed her head in acknowledgement to Jin’s tutelage. Her hand wrapped about his base, giving a few firm strokes before she dragged her tongue along the underside of his erection, following a vein that promptly stood out. She suckled just under the head, hearing a sigh above and wondering if it was because of her, Mugen, or the both of them. She kept experimenting. Swirling her tongue around the length, the tip, the slit that bubbled with a substance similar to that between her aching thighs. It was still there, that buzzing sensation. She wanted it to cease, but she was afraid to be considered too lewd for touching herself.

Fuu’s free hand twitched, yearning to touch her sensitive bud. Instead, she used it to massage the bulk beneath Jin’s cock. It had a peculiar weight to it, and the trembling she felt from the rounin within her palms piqued her curiosity. Was she doing something right?

“All right, girlie, get back here.”

The frustrated growl hit her ears and her mouth left the salty flesh with a “pop”. Jin was breathing heavily, face flushed and jaw clenched tightly above her. She felt a shock through her system as it hit her just how beautiful he was. When she heard the vagabond snap for her once more she scrambled to her feet and her eyes flew to observe Mugen retracting his hand before it roughly gripped at the back of Jin’s hair, tugging on the long locks that almost disrupted her view of the bruises that were forming along his spine.

“All right, pretty boy,” was the aroused snarl that even struck Fuu’s loins. “You’re gonna ride me.” With a shove filled with finality, Mugen stepped back, a little closer to the lamp in the middle of the room, before sitting down; stretching out his legs and leaning back on his palms. Jin turned around, his eyes flickering to Fuu before concentrating on the overbearing personality that was Mugen. Mutely, Jin stepped over the thin and bony hips, kneeled, and gripped the reddened cock, weeping for attention, as he positioned himself above it. Biting the inside of his bottom lip, Jin sat himself slowly upon the younger’s pelvis. His ass swallowing Mugen centimeter by centimeter, and he didn’t stop until there was nothing left of Mugen to be seen. He froze, body quivering and erection twitching as he rested his hands atop a muscled abdomen. The rounin exhaled, then slowly lifted before starting a pace.

“That’s it,” Mugen purred, head falling back as his toes curled. “You really are experienced in this, ain’tcha? Twitching like a bitch in heat.” Not hearing a snarky response, Mugen glanced at Jin who dutifully worked his hips against him, head down with red stretching across the bridge of his nose beneath fluttering lashes. The long raven hair tapped the tips against a dusky nipple flush against pale skin. Displeased by the lack of rebuttal and complete obedience, itching to get a rise of the older man, Mugen gave a slap to the pale ass and gained nothing but a sharp inhale from the other. Irritated despite the pleasure, the vagrant looked to Fuu, who stood watching, thighs rubbing together to ease the sensation. He gestured her over and she listened. Kneeling down, Mugen tweaked one of her breasts as he kissed her once.

Mugen licked his lips as he pulled back, grinning, “Ride Four-eyes.”

At this, Jin ceased, panting as his glazed eyes looked to Fuu, then the younger man inside of him. A roar of laughter threatened to erupt from Mugen’s chest as he was pleased in finally getting the other’s attention. Jin, the asshole, was fully aware that Mugen got his kicks from taking charge, but if the other participant was more than willing to obey, it wasn’t fun. Especially if he was fully aware that the other was more than a challenge and was a threat to his life.

“Um,” Fuu’s brows furrowed, “how do I-?”

“Fuu,” Jin’s voice was ragged as he tried to straighten his spine. “Come here. Straddle Mugen, like me. Face him.”

Not one to argue with Jin – unless necessary – Fuu moved to throw a leg over the vagabond’s stomach, the inside of her feet were brushing against the outer of Jin’s calves which for some reason ignited her flesh in a way she hadn’t thought of. She focused her attention on Mugen’s eyes as he rested against his elbows to give her some space, a more than appreciative grin on his face.

“Lean forward,” was the hushed command from behind right into her ear. The young woman shuddered and braced herself on her palms, nose almost bumping into Mugen’s, eyes etching into each other’s and then his mouth was on her neck. She sighed, almost not noticing Jin’s hands on her hips before he tugged her down as he thrusted up, rising on Mugen’s cock and forcing a keen whine from Fuu’s lips. Jin worked, rolling his hips to plunge in and out of Fuu as he simultaneously pleasured Mugen’s erect dick, consciously flexing the muscles of his ass to the best of his ability in order to milk all that he could from the younger man below. Gasps fell from Fuu’s slack jaw as one rough hand massaged a petite breast and the other snaked down to toy with her clit as the rounin pounded into her. Mugen nipped at her lips, tongue swiping the edges and one of Fuu’s hands reached out to grab a forearm as he relaxed his back against the floor of their room. Her nails dug in and he groaned wickedly with a sinister smirk. The fingers on her clitoris worked in a frenzy, the hand on her breast gripped the back of her head, ripping at a few roots as he dove his tongue into her mouth.

Fuu moaned, her hips working against the rough pads of his fingers and angling for the spots she was learning were inside her to be vulnerable to Jin's intrusions. His breathing was unsteady, his knees throbbing and spine prickling from the invasion on his body, but with the young woman warm and slick around him like earlier but so much different, and his prostrate being stroke unceremoniously he was beginning to lose control. Then, he felt it. A warm uncomfortable sensation sticking to his insides and he knew that Mugen had achieved an orgasm. However, the young man was still hard, and Jin shuddered as those hips below began to counter his rhythm, spreading that slickness within him. He couldn't help but burn with a hint of indignity. He had never had a man continue after a climax before.

Usually, it was that each got one and then they were done for the night, and rarely had they ever ejaculated into each other. He should have known it would be different with Mugen. Fuu mewled, the vagabond’s mouth on her shoulder as his hands gripped her ass. She convulsed around Jin’s solid prick, and in turn he followed suit. The rounin’s body jerked, spasming as his lungs emptied themselves in shameful euphoria. The three of them stilled, but Mugen was still erect.

His voice was gruff, and he spoke, “Fuu, c’mere. Straddle my face.”

In a daze, the young woman almost didn’t understand his words. When she did, Fuu numbly followed his directions. She felt Jin’s limp member slip from her and she quivered at the sensation as she crawled so her knees were beside Mugen’s shoulders. A tongue darted across bruising lips, a smirk on his features as something moist dripped down onto his cheek.

“Turn to look Jin in the eyes,” he instructed, and she followed with a whine at the feel of his hot breath against the cooling flesh of her genitals; still abuzz from her recent climax. As soon as she could see the red engulfing the rounin skin – from the tips of his ears to his chest – Mugen’s hips began to thrust mercilessly into the older male. The large hands on a contrasting abdomen slipped to steady themselves on the floor as weak moans raked against his throat. Simultaneously, Mugen set to work at dragging the flat of his tongue down her sopping slit. She almost shrieked, nerves ablaze and she, too, rested her palms flat against the floor as Mugen’s arms locked her in place while wrapping about her lower back,\\. Pressing her pussy as close as he could to his mouth as he stirred his muscle in and out of her, separating her lower lips and suckling on her bud, mixing her natural taste and scent with the rounin’s and creating a mixture he had never known before, and one he was having trouble getting tired of. Encouraged by his new find, Mugen’s hips sporadically twisted and rolled into Jin’s body, the man trying to hold back all that he could as his hips trembled from the abuse.

Fuu’s cries of delight were beginning to sound like screams of unbearable pleasure as tears started to fall from her cheeks. Gulping down air, Jin gripped her chin, and smashed his lips with hers. A petite hand shot out to grip his shoulder, his neck, then into his hair as her mouth greedily move with his, her hips jerking rapidly against Mugen’s tongue as one cry overcame the next from within her throat like waves crashing and dying upon each other. Her stomach was burning. She wasn’t sure if she was going to reach another climax, but that wasn’t at the front of her mind so much as that she needed to touch these men in any way she could until she felt satisfied with parting her body from theirs. The lewd noises were teasing the back of her consciousness. The heavy breathing, the uninhibited purrs, the sloshing of wet flesh being rubbed and sucked, the raw sounds of bestial instincts.

Fuu felt a pang in her chest, thinking her heart stopped for a moment, and the next thing she knew she was lying on her side trying to catch her breath. Watching as Mugen swept his hands beneath Jin’s knees and forced the samurai onto his back, knees into his shoulders as the tramp pounded into him again and again, asscheeks tightening as he came a second time within the man and Jin a third time with his own substance hitting his chest and chin partially. Mugen pulled out, sitting back before his head met with the floor once more, chests heaving and the air in the room suddenly seeming stale, thick, and musty.

* * *

When her mind felt sober, she was already clean. Her clothes in place and somehow she found herself actually _sleeping_ between Mugen and Jin. Well, they must have thought she was asleep. She had realized she had been staring at the ceiling for possibly hours before she finally heard their voices from the depths of their snores. They were on their sides, backs to her, but their words were clear.

“You’ll crack one day,” it was Mugen, his voice rumbling through his back, touching her shoulder and she almost made a sound at the sensation, but bit her lip.

“I’ve no idea what you mean,” Jin was cold, but his voice carried through just as Mugen’s against her other shoulder.

“Nobody likes fucking a dead fish.”

“Perhaps it is not the fault of the fish, but the fault of the man who thinks his rod is up to par of its duty.”

“You’re a bitch, y’know that?”

“It’ll be your turn next time.”

“I’ll make you scream, then.”

“Don’t make any promises you can’t keep.”

Suddenly, she couldn’t hold it. A burst of laughter rolled from Fuu’s breast, and instantly both men turned around to look worriedly at the unexpected action of the companion they had thought was incapacitated.

Noticing their expressions, Fuu snorted, “Y-You two are such idiots!” And, the chuckles kept coming one after another.

Both men scowled, looking from her, to each other, then back to the young woman before they grouched in unison, “Just go to bed!” The two turned back onto their sides, closing their eyes as Fuu’s laughs carried through for several moments. When they died, she sighed, a soft smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she spoke in a hushed tone, “You two are great. When you want to be.” Then, she bid them good night, snuggled in between them, and the two men said not word. Neither willing to admit that perhaps a strange entity was also pulling at the corners of their lips that night before they fell into a soothing rest.

**-End**


End file.
